Stitches
by Edgechick816
Summary: Injures brings comfort in strange ways and places. Raw 11204.


Title: Stitches  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Raw 1/12  
  
Notes: An idea based on Randy's commentary after his match with RVD.  
  
Summary: Injures bring comfort in strange ways and places.   
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Ten stitches, she nearly shuddered at the thought. She'd watched him run into the ringpost, she'd seen the blood gush from his forehead. She didn't think he'd been knocked unconscious, but she could tell he'd been knocked loopy; his eyes were glassed over, he stumbled around the ring, the blood loss alone told her all she needed to know. Ten stitches to close the wound, she didn't even wanna think about it.  
  
The hotel was quiet at this time of night. She walked silently down the hall in her pajamas; a pair of long pink pants and a matching pink camisole that said 'Love' across the front. Her blonde hair was down on her shoulders and just brushed. She stopped in front of the door she knew belonged to him and knocked softly. She heard a soft grunt and what sounded like footsteps coming towards the door. She had tried to go see him after the match, but since they wanted to take him to the hospital and make sure he didn't have a concussion, she hadn't had a chance to see him before he left. Biting her lip, wondering if she should have waited till tomorrow, she didn't want to bother him when he was feeling bad, but then again, she didn't really want to leave him alone with a head injury. The door opened and he appeared before her, wearing only a pair of navy blue track pants. She had to admit, this was her favorite look for him.  
  
"Hey." she said softly, lifting her hand and running her finger tips over the bandage. The swelling had gone down, the bruises didn't seem too bad. However, she was sure the worst of it was under the bandage. "Are you ok?" He nodded, but instantly regretted it. He did his best to hide the pain, so as not to worry the diva more than she already was.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. My head kinda hurts, but other than that I'm good." He wasn't surprised to see her there; they were close, especially over the last few weeks. They had found comfort in each other. Bonding over a common feeling of confusion, or loneliness, or maybe a sense of being out of place, he wasn't sure. But whatever it was, it had brought them closer together than either one of them would have guessed.  
  
She studied his features, try to see if telling the truth, but she noticed something more immediate. "You still have blood on you face." He actually blushed. He always hated hospitals, he'd refused to stay any longer then he had to, letting them check him for a head injury, put in the stitches and then leaving. He had gotten most of the blood off in the shower, though he hadn't really touched his face for obvious reasons.  
  
"I better go wash that off."  
  
"No." she grabbed his hand. "Let me help." Her touch, the tenderness of it, surprised him. She led him to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink as she wet a washcloth and rang it out. She dabbed the cool cloth over his forehead and then down the side of his nose. He closed his eyes as a soft sigh left his lips, momentarily forgetting his pain and enjoying her nearness.  
  
"You scared me out there tonight." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it. Slowly he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head, "It's not your fault, I just worry about you."  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, it's nice to have someone worry about me, especially when that someone is you." She blinked in shock, she wasn't expecting him to say anything like that, but then again, she didn't know what to expect most of the time. Their relationship bordered on the undefined, with no rules to follow and no rules to break, something reassuring, yet, scary.  
  
"All done." she said, tossing the washcloth into the counter.  
  
"Thanks," he stood up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You didn't have to that."  
  
She shrugged, the contact making her shake in the most pleasant way. "I wanted to. You should go lay down while I clean up in here." He smiled, noticing how absolutely beautiful she looked at that moment. He kissed her cheek and left. Her heart flipped at the warmth of his lips on her skin. She shook her head and smiled as she continued her task.  
  
When she was finished, she walked back into the bedroom to find him asleep under the covers. She walked over to the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his short brown hair. "He sleeps." she whispered, then pulled away.  
  
"Don't leave." He reached out and caught her hand, "Please don't go." His plea nearly broke her heart. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I wasn't going anywhere." she told him.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed. She allowed him to pull her onto the bed, under the covers and into his arms.  
  
"I'm staying right here." she promised, curling into his chest and relaxing as he started to stroke her hair.   
  
"Good." He kissed the top of her head and gently fell back to sleep.  
  
Funny to think that she was the one worried about him, yet, here she was, finding just as much comfort in him as he was finding in her. One thought passed through Stacy's mind as she drifted off into slumber; that there was no place she'd rather be than right where she was, in Randy Orton's arms.  
  
A/N: Just a little Stacy/Randy-ness. Review me if you liked it. 


End file.
